Two of A Kind
by ShadowHunterGirl1100
Summary: Makala Montes is just like Tony Stark, when Nick Fury find her in the desert minutes from death her brings her back to headquarters, where tony stark and makala will meet. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

** * Disclamer: I only own Makala, Everyone else belongs to marvle. Hope you like it.***

I was being held in captivity, torchered slowly every day by my very own kind. They'd taken to beating me every day with iron paddles, breaking my bones, ripping my fleash, till I passed out from extream exhaustion. There was one time that they had gone overboard and stabbed me in the chest, as the knive entered my body, the tip and serrated edges broke. They had stopped torchering me at once, taking me to the urgent care where they sedated me. When I awoke I had a reactor. Months after that I was locked in a chamber being fed once a day, I was skin and bones. Soon after months of captivity i was released.

I woundered the desert trying to find help, soon I began to lose faith that I'd ever get to see my family again. Three days past, no food, no water, the blistering heat was getting to me; I was growing weaker as the days progressed. On the fourth day a helicopter was flying over head. I used what was left of my strength to flag it down, apperently they say me and began to lower. A colored man with an eye patch approched me.

" Ma'am, my name is Nick Fury. Don't you worry we will take care of you." with that I blacked out. When I woke I was on a plane and we were in the air. I sat up and looked around, the guy who saved me sat a few seats ahead of me. A gard got up and whispered something to him and then he turned to me. " Ah, I see your awake. How are you feeling?"

" Ok, I guess." I looked around, besides the gard it was me and him.

" I know you just woke, but if you don't mind I'd like to know a bit mor about you." I told him everything since the time I arrived at the packs house, up till he found me in the desert.

" I never relised life was so great, till i had it flashing before me." He nodded.

" Do you know who else posses the arc reactor?"

" No sir, I don't. Is there another person out there like me?" I looked at him half in hope half in confusion.

" Indeed there is, Tony Stark. He has one like that but not hooked up to a car battery, we'll try to get into contact with him to see what we can do to help you." I nodded and looked out the window, there was hope after all.

Days passed and my hope began to fade, fury hasn't been able to contact tony but he hasn't given up. Stark tower was our last hope, but before we went there fury said he was taking me to the headquarters to meet some other people while he tried to track down tony. I was a bit nervous meeting new people, I was always like that at school at home in public. I was worried I'd mess up. As we began to decend my heart began to beat faster, I didn't know these people or what they are capable of.

" It's ok makala, no one is gonna hurt you here." Just then the plane landed and fury stood motioning me to the door, I followed hesitently. When we walked out there was this gorgoues girl standing there waiting for up, her hair is a lovely shade of red and her body could kill. " Makala, this is agent Romanoff. She'll help you with anything you need while i track down stark." I nodded and looked at her, she smiled slightly at me and montioned me to follow her into the building.

" So makala, I hear your pretty good at technology and also fighting, am I correct?"

" Yeah, I studied at the university of carolina, my mom had put my in training so I'd be able to defend my self." She nodded and sat.

" I do believe Mr. Stark will be able to help you out and give you come advice as how to live with it." I nodded and sat, just then a tall man with georgous blonde hair walked at and looked at me.

" Who are you?"

" Makala Montes sir." He looked at agent Romanoff, then looked back. I didn't get the look that passed between them but soon the guy was looking at me again smileing.

" I'm Steve Rogers, nice to meet you."

" Same. "

" Do you know who we are? " I shook my head, I wasn't sure what he ment by that. " We're the avengers, theres more of us but apperently they arn't in right now but you'll meet them soon enough." Just then nick walked in.

" Ah I've seen you've meet rogers, I got ahold of tony, he'll be here tomorrow for a party we are having." I nodded. " You'll stay here for now, Romanoff can you show her to one of the rooms she can sleep in." She nodded and stood so did I. She looked at me and walked off the other way, I followed quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

** * I don't own any of the Marvel charaters, I do own makala.***

That night was the first night I was able to sleep in a long time. Natasha is gonna bring me some clothes so i can get ready for the party tonight. I was worried about going to the party, I still had to carry around the car battery and I don't know what people would think about that. Everyone assured me that there wasn't going to be anyone there that would judge me on it, but still I was scared. So natasha brought me a purse to put the battery in to make it my inconspicuous. I was also nervous about meeting tony stark. Would he be willing to help me? So many questions ran through my head but i can only think of that one question.

" Makala, are you hungery?"

" Not really." I was so used to not eating that I lost the feeling of hunger, I know I should eat something but I just didn't feel hungery.

" Ok, let us know when your hungery, ok?" I nodded, I know that I'm safe here, I just have that instinct to refuse anything good. By the time six O'clock came around I was in the dress and ready. People began to arrive.

" Hey, makala come over here I wanna introduce you to someone." I went over to steve who was standing next to the most handsome man I ever layed eyes on. " Makala, this is Tony Stark." I just stared at tony's gorgeous eyes for a while, but the strange thing was he was looking directly back at me. There was a long moment of silance till he brooke it.

" Nice to meet you makala, I hear you need my help?"

" Yeah." I didn't know what to say after that, his half smile took my breath away. I knew what was happening and I pushed it back.

" Steve here was telling me you have a reactor like the one I first started with?"

" Y-yes." Damn it I studdered.

" Is it hooked up to a car battery?" I nodded and looked down at my purse that contained the battery. " I think I can help you, if you like."

" I'd like that." I blushed at the double meaning.

" Ok I think I can arrange that." He half smiled and walked away. The night passed all to quickly, I had a couple drinks here and there but thats it. Everything was coming to a close and the last song was next. I was sitting on the bar stool watching everyone have fun when tony walked up. " Hey."

" Hey."

" I was um, woundering if you would like to dance this last dance with me?"

" Sure." When his hand touched mine I felt something I couldn't quite reconize but I did know I liked it. He walked me to the dance floor and put his hands on my hips and we began dancing.

" Fury was telling me your good with tecnology, is he right?"

" Yeah, I studies tecnology and medicen at the University of Carolina."

" Thats really kool, I was woundering." I looked up at him. " If you'd like to come work for me?."

" I'd be glad to." He smile and it kinda touched his eyes.

" Can you be at Stark tower tomorrow 8 am sharp?"

" Certinly."

" Alright we have a deal." The rest of the dance was quiet. When we said goodbye, he actully gave me a hug. I went back to my room and sat down, I pulled out the only thing I had left, my diary, and began writing

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I finaly met tony, to me he is sweet and kind, but I know what his ture personality is like. I think diary that deep down i kinda fell for him tonight. But I pushed it back, It'd ruin everything if I left that feeling loose. I barley know him and he already has a strong hold on me. I'm going to his place tomorrow because he gave me a job in help him with tecnology things. And he said he maybe able to help me with the reactor buissness. I'm so glad everything went ok, I just pray It'd be the same tomorrow. Today was fun I hung with steve and natasha most of the time, they are really cool. Well I better get to sleep so I can be bright eyed and bushy tail for tony tomorrow. TTYL_

_-Makala Montes_

I put away the diary and turned out my light, that night sleep came easy to me again.

** * I hope you liked it R&R ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

** * I only own Makala all other charaters belong to Marvel***

At 7:30 I was up and almost ready, leaving but 7:35 so I'd make it on time. I was nervous to arrive. When I got there I was 5 minutes early so I waited in the car. A minute before eight I went up to the door and knocked. Tony opened the door exactly at eight.

" Ah, Makala you're right on time." He steped back and let me in, I followed him to a little living area.

" I normal am sir."

" Please call me tony." He smiled warmly at me, the feeling I felt last night was returning, but I pushed it back.

" Ok, tony, whats the first order of buissness?"

" I have a new arc reactor for you in my workshop, follow me." He got up and walked down the hall way, I got up and followed him, down a flight of stairs to his workshop. A table/chair was sat up with tools and syringes around it. " I promise you, you wont feel a thing." I nodded because for some reason I trusted him. I sat down and he picked up one of the syringes. One he stuck it in my arm I began to feel sleepy, I knew he was only sedating me to make the process bearable. Soon I was under dreaming of things I didn't want to.

_ I was sitting on the blanket next to the most wounderful man in the world, Tony Stark. His arms pulled me close, I was so comfortable in the circle of his arms. I looked up and his lips lightly brushed mine, shivers ran down my spine, but that wasn't al,l soon he was kissing me with feverish passion. He gently layed me back, leaning over me trailing his lips down my jaw gently nipping and sucking my neck. I moned in pleasure, my body was on fire; I felt alive like every nerve ending in my body was alive. His hands lightly trailed down my body, leaving fire in it's wake. Soon my shirt came off, his hand roaming over the bare skin of my stomach inching closer and closer to the underside of my bra._

_ "Makala, wake up." I looked up confused, his hands getting closer._

_ " I am awake baby." I felt a shaking feeling._

_ " Makala, please wake up." His voice was full of worry and I could see it clearly in his eyes. " Makala can you hear me? Please wake up."_

I opened my eyes to an extreamly worried tony, the first thing that ran through my mind was, " I just had a dream about kissing this guy."

" Are you ok, I-I thought you were dead." I could see true fear in his eye, but he quickly hid it under a calm expression.

" Yeah, I'm ok. Is it done?" He nodded and I looked down, there was a glowing blue circle just above my breasts. "Thanks, so much for helping me out."

" No problem." He helped me up onto my feet. " You shouldn't have any problems, but if you do come straight to me, I'll be able to fix you up." I nodded.

" So whats the next order of buissness.?"

" I was woundering if you'd like to have a suit simalure to mine?" I thought that over. It sounded fun.

" Sure, sounds cool." He kind of smiled.

" Would you like to work on the design with me?" I smiled now.

" Sure I'd love to." I blushed at my eagerness, he began walking over to a computer. I got up and followed him. For about an hour we worked together on the suit, was had come to the conclusion that I'd be light weight with not to many weapons and is able to expande with my body; Like in case I get pregnant, or I'm on my period and I'm bloated. He began ordering parts of metal for it, but they wouldn't be here for another few days.

" Would you like to stay here at stark towers with me?" I looked up from the design in shock.

" Um, sure I'll go get my stuff once I'm down working on the last design."

" I can call one of the avengers to bring you stuff." I blushed.

" Nah thats ok." He chuckled.

" Not to keen on letting other people handle your things."

" Not really." I half heartedly smiled. Once I finished the design and went back to the headquarters. Natasha met up with me at the door.

" You look better, now that your not hooked up to a car battery."

" Yeah, tony fixed me up." I motioned for her to follow at I walked to my room.

" So, how did it go? I know I saw a connection between you and him last night."

" Nothing he just fixed me up and we worked on a design for a new suit." I blushes, was I that readable that natasha saw my ture feelings for him. I was still internaly pushing back the feelings. I know who tony stark is personality wise, I've read about it in magazines and news papers, he was crule and self caring. If it didn't involve him in any way he wasn't interested. He also had trouble with people, the magazines qoute " He doesn't play well with other." Thats not a life I want to live. But i've heard stories about love changing a man.

" Oh come on you can't be the shy can you?"

" What do you mean?" I walked into my room and took out my bags and began packing.

" Your so easy to read, where are you going?"

" Tony asked me to stay at stark tower so he can work on the suit with me." She snorted and began helping me pack, she was silent for a while till something else peaked her curiosity.

" How does it feel to have metal as a heart?"

" Not to different, but I haven't experianced all the things like, raise in heart beat, drop in heart beat. I don't know how that will feel."

" The other avengers are here wanna meet them?"

" Sure." I followed her to the confrence room, there were three new people there.

" Makala, this is Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Thro."

" Nice to meet you all." I sat next to steve, thor looked strangly familiure in a strange way.

" Makala may I asked what your maiden name is?"

" Makala Odinson." Thor looked over at me when I said that.

" It can't be, can it. Do you have any sibilings?"

" I don't remember much about my childhood." There was a brife pause as thor whispered something to steve and the others. Then thor got up and walked out of the room, I was so confused about everything that was going on. " Did I say something wrong?"

" No thor just has a feeling about something that he wants to take up with his father."

" And whats that?"

" Thor thinks your his long lost blood sister."

*** Hehe clifhangger, you'll have to wait till sometime next week for chapter four.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_*** I only own makala, all other charaters belong to Marvel. I apologize for taking so long to upload, things have been very rough for me but I'm working to fix my problems so I can up load more soon. Some of the things you see here were actually played out by me and my friend. We role play on facebook and thats where I get some of my ideas. Thank you for understanding R&R.***_

_**MPOV**_

It'd been three months since tony and I met, we were really close to finishing my suit. My feelings for him were getting stronger, but I still don't know if he feels the same about me; probably not I'm his co worker after all. Natasha and I were getting closer too, She'd help me with problems with tony. She is the only one who knows about my love for tony. I also found out I'm a princess, A princess of asgard that is. Thor is my biological brother, he's suposed to be taking me to asgard soon to meet my real mother and father. I found out that I was adopted by human parents because asgard was unsafe for me at the time, they never planned on letting it go for so long; but after my thirteenth birthday they lost track of me when I ran off. I remember that far back, I remember not being happy at home. I remember never fitting in with my other brothers and sisters, they were different than me. So after a fight with my parents and siblings I ran away, I had no clue where I was going to go but I knew I had to get away and find the place I belong. I guess I was far off when I went to live with my aunt and uncle till I was eighteen years of age. I never married, never fell in love, I dated a for boys here and there but it never felt right so I left them. at the age twenty I went to the wolve pack, where I was torchured almost to death. Today is my twenty first birthday, all I know is most of the avengers plan on getting me extreamly drunk, now that im legal to drink. I never drank in my life so I don't know how well this is going to go. What if I reveal things in my drunken state, things I'd regrett forever. I was in my bathroom in stark tower getting ready, I was expected to be at the headquarters at nine and it was already eight thirty. I just had to put my mascara on and I was done. On the way there I worked on hiding the " I'm in love with Tony Stark" secret deep in my mind where, even my drunken self would find. I pulled up and went to the door, took a deep breath and entered.

" Happy Birthday!" Everyone jump out blowing noise makers. This is the first time in eleven years that I had an actual party.

" Omg you guys, for me?" Natasha, thor, steve, and tony all came over to give me a hug. " Thank you guys so much."

" We heard about the whole eleven years without a birthday thing, that had to be rough." I blushed and followed them to a table filled with all sorts of alcoholic drinks.

" Makala Montes, you will not leave these headquaters till you drunker than a pirate." I giggled at tony's threat. He poured me a glass of a clear liguid. " We'll start easy, vodka."

" Tony that isn't easy, thats hard core already, give her a beer first."

" No it's ok, no need to be picky." I took the glass and sniffed it, it smelled strong so I downed it all at once.

" Holy shit girll, I though you never drank."

" My "Father" was always drinking, learned from him." They all nodded and gave me another which I downed.

" This is gonna be a fun night." That when they started handing me all kinds of drinks, which I drank.

_Three Hours Later_

" WOOOHOOOO!" Tony was ontop of the table in only his boxers dancing around, I was on the counter, fully clothed still, dancing as well. Steve was streeking through the halls. Bruce was the only one sober and just sat there and watched us. Natasha was on the floor in frount of me trying to get my to remove atlease my jacket. Clint and thor wre singing karaoke.

" Come on just you jacket."

" Fine." I remove my jacket.

" WOOOOOOO, go makala!" I blushed hard, the night went on with me still drinking. Finaly I was ready to head back to stark tower.

" But meke you can't drive, your drunker than a bum."

" I'll walk." They nodded and said good bye, It was like two in the morning. The ally's were pitch black, but I didn't feel scared. I just continued walking. About a block from stark tower when a man walked out from one of the allies. He had dried blood on him, thats the first time I felt fear al night. he had a serrated knive in his hand, and a evil grin on his face. I began backing up slowly, but the man followed faster he was like a foot away from me.

" Such a pretty lady shouldn't be out this late at night, she may find herself in danger." My breathing sped, I don't believe I can run, seeing as I was still drunk. " And your drunk, your an easy target for all the bad people out here in this world." My body began to tremble, fear freezing my muscles. The man took a step closer, I could smell the stench of dead on him.

" W-what do you want from me?" He laughed like what I said was stupid, I tryed to back up but he grab my arm and instinkes took over. I fought to get free, scratching at his hand, Kicking, hitting. He just laughed and with his free hand drove the knife into my stomach. I let out a piearcing scream.

" You're going to learn not to travle alone, or talk to stangers." He knocked my feet out from under me and I fell to the concrete with a breath taking thud. I know that once again I was going to die. I tryed to reach for the watch nick gave me incase of an emergany like this. Everything hurt and I could feel my lungs filling with blood so I coughed trying to get some blood out. I pressed to call button.

" Makala? Are you ok?" I coughed again, the mans weight crushing me.

" Don't worry, your little pet's just fine." The man places the tip of the knife above my eyebrow and dug it in dragging it down, the vision in my right eye became blurred and tinged with red and blood filled my eye, I scrame again.

" Shit, ok makala. urm umm AVENGERS ASSEMBLE." I heard the watch click off. The man played around, cutting words and symbles into my skin. But soon he got tired of that and put the knive above my chest. He drove down and my breathing sped. Out of no where a shield dove under the knife and stoped it. I looked up slightly to see steve, with with shield he pushed the man off me. I rolled over coughing, blood splatering the sidewalk.

" MAKALA!" Natasha ran over to me, and tony followed. It was getting harder to think clearly. " Meke can you hear me hun?" I nodded, when i was able to focuse for a bit I could see fear in tony's eyes. I layed back down on my back breathing deep and slowly trying to get air.

" Meke." I placed my hand on tony's cheek and summoned up enough air to speek.

" I'll be alright tony, there is no need to worry, I promise." I could see tears briming his eyes, one sliped down his cheek and I whiped it away. " Shh, don't cry. I'm fine, i've been through worse." He leaned down to where are faces were inces about.

" I'm crying makala because, I love you." I was shocked for a second, but then I closed the gap and kissed him with the little strength I had left.

" I love you to Tony Stark." With that I blacked out.

_*** I hope it was good, hehe kind of a cliffhanger, you'll have to wait till I can upload the fifth chapter. Don't know when that will happen. I also will not upload till I get more reviews, I need to know how Im doing you guys. I'm kinda doing this blindly, am I moving to fast, am I moving to slow, am I missing anything? Please let me know. :P ***_


End file.
